Jean-Pierre Beaubier (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = ; 9'7"Category:Height 9' 7" as Wendigo | Weight = 145 lbs | Weight2 = (1800 lbs as Wendigo) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ; BlackCategory:Black Eyes with no visible irises or pupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils as Wendigo | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = ; WhiteCategory:White Hair as Wendigo | UnusualFeatures = Distended right eye (as Mauvais), Fur-covered body, fanged teeth, clawed hands and feet, long tall (as Wendigo) | Citizenship = French | Citizenship2 = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorcerer, would-be conqueror | Education = | Origin = Human Magician transformed into a Wendigo | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Tieri; Sean Chen | First = Wolverine Vol 2 #165 | Last = Wolverine Vol 2 #172 | HistoryText = Little is known of the past of the man known as Mauvais. He became interested in ritual cannibalism and the magical powers that could be gained from it. In the course of his wickedness, he learned of the curse of the Wendigo, and tried to use it to his advantage. However, he was stopped by the combined efforts of the Gods of the North (Snowbird's pantheon) and the Sorcerer Supreme of the day. He was locked immobile. As Canada was French territory at the time, he was imprisoned in a renowned French prison known as the La prison de la Morte. For over two centuries he was trapped, and during this time his prison was paved over and used as the site of the Cage, a prison for superhumans. When one of the guards was instructed to find a way to kill Wolverine, he woke Mauvais and promised him his freedom in exchange for the mutant's death. However, Mauvais gained astonishing power from Wolverine's regenerating flesh, and teleported away to once again try to gain the power of the Wendigo. Making his way back to the Canadian North, Mauvais engaged in a three-way battle between himself, the current Wendigo, and Wolverine, who had tracked him there. Despite successfully defeating the Wendigo, eating its heart and gaining its power, he then had to fight Alpha Flight. He was ultimately defeated by the Elder Gods of the North, who trapped him in the dimension of the ancient Great Beasts. | Powers = *'Cannibalistic Mysticism': Mauvais is a sorcerer who derives his power from the consumption of living flesh, growing stronger the more he eats. Mauvais can perform such mystic feats as teleportation of himself and others, moving objects via telekinesis, mentally controlling weaker minds, projection of mystic energy, illusion-casting, and even resurrecting the dead to perform his bidding. Following his transformation into the Wendigo, Mauvais gained superhuman strength, endurance, and reflexes, as well as a supernaturally healing process enabling him to survive virtually any injury unharmed and giving him immunity to all forms of disease. * Advanced Longevity Mauvais is at least 2-centuries-old and does not seem to have aged since the late 18th or early 19th century. The source of his longevity is unclear. | Abilities = Mauvais is fluent in both French and English, and is well versed in the mythology of the Inuit Gods. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *Despite his great magical abilities, Mauvais has twice been defeated and outclassed by the Inua. He has also been defeated by one of the Sorcerers Supreme, and his last appearance implies that he was also outclassed and possibly killed by the Great Beasts. *Mauvais power-levels are apparently tied to reguraly feeding on humans or superhuman beings. He seemed nearly powerless when not having been fed for some time. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Despite sharing a last name with them, it was not specified whether he was related to the French-Canadian twins Aurora and Northstar. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Mauvais (comics) | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Mauvais }} Category:Cannibals Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Magicians Category:Wendigos Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Mind Control Category:Illusionists Category:Resurrection Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Multilingual Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Interdimensional Travelers